1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for providing parking information based on dual wireless communication, and more particularly, to a technology for providing parking information to a vehicle by selectively using, for example, code division multiples access (CDMA) and WiFi.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the use of vehicles become widespread, in a heavily congested area or building, parking is extremely limited and drivers suffer from a serious lack of parking spaces.
Nonetheless, vehicles are allowed to enter into a parking structure and instructed to follow signs. However, the signs are only useful for indicating a direction and do not notify a driver of parking space availability. Therefore, drivers do not have advance information on whether the parking structure is full or not before they enter the structure. Thus, the drivers who are seeking a space are often compelled to repeatedly circle the parking structure while waiting for a space to become available.
Particularly in case of a big shopping mall or a department store, which attract many customers, drivers often have to spend an unnecessary and excessive amount of time in the parking lot or parking structure to locate an open parking space.